


PTSD Lunatic

by LadyoftheKnight349



Category: Combat Zone Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dean is Undertaker's daughter, F/M, Hunter betrays The Authority, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Supernatural Elements, The Shield returns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349
Summary: During a match for the WWE World Heavyweight title, Dean Ambrose is facing her former Shield brother when she suddenly hears her once boyfriend's voice when she's thrown out of the ring. That brings up bad memories for Dean and she has a public mental breakdown live on RAW. The only people who know what happened to her are Roman, Seth, Hunter and Vince as well as her parents and aunt and uncle...





	PTSD Lunatic

Dean Ambrose never backed off a challenge. She never showed any fear, but even she had secrets she wished would leave her alone. One came back to haunt her from her Combat Zone Wrestling days one night on Monday Night RAW when she was in a match with her former Shield brother turned traitor, Seth Rollins, for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship as well.

* * *

Dean yawned as she leaned on the ropes of the ring as she saw her former brother walk down with J&J Security, Joey and Jamie didn't work for The Authority, they worked for  _Dean_ , Seth knew that and why he stayed with them by his side when they'd turn on him when Dean gave the get go was beyond her. Seth squared off with his former Shield leader, Dean wore [her usual ring attire of jeans and a tank top](http://ak1.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/127358003/id/8kS1M9MD5BGAIcV5Nxsv_g/size/y.jpg) as Seth looked in distaste at his copper-blonde opponent. But something he knew from Dean's past in CZW came back to haunt her when the two were brawling on top of the Hell in a Cell and they fell onto the announcement table.

 

Dean never spoke much on her past in CZW except when she mentioned her now husband's match with her that ended with her the victor and she was  _covered_ in Nick's blood, she vaguely would mention an incident that occurred before that match and  _way_ before Dean began dating, then marrying, him. " _Moxie girl_ " Seth saw Dean's face completely lose all colour "can't be..." he heard her whisper, then shaking as she looked up and saw her ex-boyfriend, Luke Ganderson "hey Moxie" Dean began shaking and trembling in fear as she scrambled to where the cage was and began having a mental breakdown "Dean? Dean!" Seth had dashed after her and was trying to calm her down "hey, hey, it's me. It's  _Seth_ " Dean was too fightened and stuck back in her memories of  _that_ incident. Roman came running down " _shit_ , Seth what happened?" He turned on him " _I_ didn't do anything. Dean's bastard ex's there and you  _know_ what happens if she hears his voice, let alone  _see_ the bastard" the two former brothers kept trying to calm Dean down to no avail "I got her" Seth scooped her up and as RAW cut to a break, the last they saw was the two former Hounds of Justice getting a frantic Dean backstage.

* * *

"Reigns, Rollins, what  _was that_?!" Seth groaned as he heard Stephanie and kept his attention on Dean, she wasn't getting any calmer and mumbling incoherent rambles "she isn't getting calmer, Rome. Y'think..." "Do I look  _suicidal_?" Seth grimaced "I'll sign my own death warrant" Seth groaned as he pulled his phone out and called the one man to calm Dean down from her PTSD "hey Mark, it's Seth. Yeah, Dean's had a breakdown live an' Roman can't calm her down. Neither can I. We're in a rut and she's getting worse with Stephanie screaming at her an' callin' her a lunatic...man, we  _owe_ you" Seth looked at Roman as he hung up "he's on his way, so's her mom and Aunt" he said as Kane walked in "what happened to my niece, Rollins?" He growled.

 

"More why'd her  _ex_ cause her so much trauma, Kane" Roman growled, pissed that Ganderson had done what he'd did to Dean, she'd been so sweet, innocent and kind back then. Different to the girl she was now, now she couldn't trust anyone really. It had taken her until 2011 to trust Roman and Seth, but she didn't trust many people. Dean was shaking and rocking with her knees pulled up to her chest, crying as Seth held her to try and calm her down "what happened?" Hunter came in and was concerned for his goddaughter. When Dean met Hunter when she was ten, Mark and Trish had asked him to be Dean's godfather, Dean had grown up around the Indie companies with her parents and backstage at the WWF/WWE with them.

 

"Dean's ex, Hunter. He was at ringside and you know what happened to her in CZW" Roman said, Hunter ignored his wife's yells at him and gently took Dean from Seth's grasp "sweetie, it's alright. No-one's going to hurt you like  _that_ again" he soothed, Dean turned her face into his dress-shirt and sobbed into his chest. Hunter shook his head at his godchild "when's her father here?" He looked at Seth "shouldn't be long, her mum's with him as well and Trish didn't sound happy at all" Seth had been on the bad side of Dean to know what her  _mother_ would be like, Dean had her mother's temper mixed with her father's. The Shield had once felt his wrath backstage when they'd put him through the announce table in England once, Dean got  _spanked_.

* * *

Mark Calaway/The Undertaker  _wasn't_ happy when he saw his daughter after RAW finished and they were at the hotel, the rest of the locker room had checked in with Dean, even Randy Orton had, and she hadn't improved. Instead, she'd got worse when she'd almost calmed down and saw her ex as they left, having another breakdown and this time, not even  _Hunter_ could calm her down. She'd gone into hysterics and the boys had to gag her to keep her screams quiet when they got her to Seth's hotel room "what happened?" Trish Stratus-Calaway went straight to her frightened and hysterical daughter.

 

"Dean's ex, he was in the audience and he just said " ** _hey Moxie girl_** " an' she just freaked live on RAW" Seth explained "did anyone tell Hunter to watch for him?" Trish said, holding her daughter close "Hunter didn't know, Trish. Last anyone saw Ganderson, he was in jail for Dean's  _incident_ " Roman said, looking heartbrokenly at his sister "boys, I talked to Vince. You two have to bring The Shield back" Hunter walked in and looked at his broken goddaughter "damn, I don't know, Hunter. Dean won't be able to lead us with her mentality like  _this_ " he said "she'll be fine, she knows you three will drop anything for her" Seth nodded as Dean gently fell asleep on her mother "did you call Nick?" Trish asked "he's on his way, and I'm staying scarce. A  _pissed_ Nick Gage is a Nick Gage I want to stay away from. He's worse than Hardy when he's lost it" Mark nodded. Originally, he'd been worried about Gage marrying his only daughter.

* * *

Nick arrived the next day and had had finally managed to calm his wife down, Dean was back to her normal self and back with her Shield boys, Seth had explained to her what Vince and Hunter had said "I know what you did, yeah it pissed me off, but I got over it. At the time, I just wanted answers, but I don't care now" she smirked, Seth breathed a sigh of relief at his sister. All he was glad was that Dean had forgiven him for his betrayal last year, Dean looked at Roman "Kevlar?" He said, Dean nodded as she ate her breakfast "Kevlar" Seth smirked "Kevlar" Dean knew what to do so she could piss off Stephanie "our themes, then at the end... _Special Ops_ " the boys grinned and smirked at their Lunatic Fringe leader.

 


End file.
